The street knows me
by xFireElementalx
Summary: I spend most of my time on the streets.Even for Christmas i'm alone... Bad summary,but it's much better than it sounds ! A little one-shot for Christmas :))


Family?Happy?Love?I don't know the meaning of that.I'm not stupid,I'm a very intelligent person,just I've never experienced none of those things.I spent most of my time on the streets,watching it at night and listening to the people who play the guitar to make a living,and of course singing to it and Boomer don't really care where I never really acted like ,the streets are like a family to lame,right?But I don't of course,every Christmas,I'm also alone.I don't even try to be with my broth- actually I'm not sure what they are,or to get them a gift.  
Cristmas is coming ,the joy,I am so ,ha ,this year,I decided they are not acting like brothers,why shouldn't I act like one?So,I'm gona get them a ,it's night,I can't just break into the stores,actually I can,but I don't wanna get on and on with Pinkie,I'm just not in the mood for wait morning…  
I didn't even realize I slept on a bench the whole night,I never went home.I woke up,my fiery red hair right on my ,I really do have long ,I think I forgot something…oh,yeah right!A gift for those two matter how much they deny it,we're still brothers.I went to the nearby I walked through the halls,I suddenly caught a pair of angry bright pink ,just what I needed….Pinkie…  
"What are you doing here,Brick?If you're gonna steal something,better think twice!"she yelled.  
"Look,I don't want trouble I just wanted to buy a gift for Butch and Boomer for Christmas,I'm not that heartless ya know?"I replied.  
Her expression softened at my words.  
"Oh,Brick I'm sorry!I just expect that every time I see you,you would attack me.."she said.  
Oh,now I'm gonna say something I wanted for a long time.  
"Aw,why would I attack my favorite Powerpuff?"I said ,smirking.  
She blushed a dark ha,like my eyes.  
"Now you're all red…Red."I said,giving her my trade mark smirk.  
"I..umm..Do you need help with finding something for your brothers?"she replied quickally,trying to change the subject.  
Aw,Pinkie you're no fun.  
"Sure,I haven't got any idea what to get the losers."I said.  
She walked over to the nearby store,and soon walked out holding two things.  
"Wait a second,how come you get to walk out of a store and not pay?"I asked.  
"Well,I'm a Powerpuff,remember?"she said.  
"Ya got a point there.."I said,a bit annoyed.  
"Anyways,here…Boomer wold like this scarf,because he'd give it to Bubbles,and Butch would like this newest video game."she said,smiling.  
"Thanks, a nice Christmas."I said,for once actually smiling.  
"You too Brick."she said,and walked away.  
Next day…  
It was Christmas eve.I should have been with my lamo brothers,but I wan't I just gave them the gifts Blossom picked out,and went to the streets.I liked to go to the abandoned part of the knew where it was except ,I was through the abandoned streets,thinking I was alone,I started to sing my favorite song:"  
The streets know me…  
When the end comes,they leave us alone  
The streets know me and everything's grey on her,ya know,  
She's evil,she wants my life brotha,and who am i  
Belive me she won't tell me,when it comes"  
But I suddenly stopped.I felt a light tap on my shoulder.I turned around and saw ?Oh,this should be good.  
"Hi, are you doing alone on the streets alone?"she asked,looking worried.  
"Well,I'm always alone."I said.  
"You're not with your brothers?What did they say about the gifts?"she asked.  
"Nah,I spend most of my time on the no,bastards didn't even say thanks."I said,angrily.  
"Ohh,they didn't get you one ?"she asked,looking sad.  
"No,I get used to that,I mean they never really got me one."I said.  
"Well,I did…"she said.  
She pulled out,behind her,a brand new guitar with the case to put it.  
"For me?"I asked,amazed.  
"Yeah.I thought since you're always alone,you ccould use a friend."she said.  
"Thanks.I'd love for us to be friends,and not enemies."I said,smiling.  
"Me too."she smiled.  
"By the way Brick,you sing well,when you're alone,that is."she said,smirking.  
"Ha ha,very still,thanks."I said.  
"And one more thing Pinkie,how the hell did you find me?"I asked.  
"Well,you see me and the girls put a tracking device on you…"she started.  
"WHAT?!"I yelled.  
"Heheh…never mind,forget what I said…"she replied,giggling.  
Look's like I won't be alone for every Christmas now… I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
**Me:And there you go,a little one shot to celebrate Christmas! :)  
Brick:And maybe something more than friendship.*smirking  
Blossom:xFireElementalx,can I please wack him in the head?*hoping I'll say yes  
Me:Nah,he's nice.  
Brick:Way to go,Fire!  
Me:Ha ha,anyway if you liked review,please ! :D**


End file.
